


Realistic Delusions

by ltomlinstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?????????????, F/M, Harry's mind is the Larry ship and reality is management, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltomlinstagram/pseuds/ltomlinstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sick and Louis makes the wrong choice. (or the one where Harry has schizophrenia and thinks he is in a band and in a relationship with Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realistic Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a fictional story about schizophrenia for Psychology and this is what happened.   
> (sorry)  
> Word Count: 1,801

Louis drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair in impatience. Their appointment was set for 9:00 am and the doctor was five minutes late. The receptionist had assured him he would only have to wait for a few minutes but Louis hated waiting. He was always on time and expected everyone else to treat him with the same courtesy The doctor's door opened, revealing a downcast blonde boy stepping out, his appointment finished. 

"Mr. Tomlinson? Doctor Payne will see you now." He stood up, smoothed down his shirt, and walked in the dreaded office. 

"Hi, I'm Doctor Payne. You can call me Liam." The doctor stuck his hand out for Louis to shake and flashed him an easy smile.

"Louis Tomlinson," He replied, sitting down when the doctor gestured him to do so.

"Before we start, I'd like for you to inform me of the relationship between you and Mr. Styles." The doctor, Liam, suggested. "For legal reasons." He hastily threw in once he noticed the confusion crossing Louis' face.

"Oh well he's my flatmate. He moved here about a year ago when his parents passed away. We've become quite close mates." He looked down, crossing his hands in his lap.

"He has you listed as his only emergency contact." Liam stated. "Are you okay with that? It means that whatever medical bills he may have, you will be responsible for them."

"Yes yes, that's fine; money's not a problem. Doctor Payne-"

"Liam,"

"Liam, what's wrong with him?"

"It seems your friend, Mr. Styles, has a severe case of schizophrenia." He let out a deep sigh and flipped through the file in front of him. "He was diagnosed with it while at his previous home in Cheshire. He was in remission."

"What-" He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief second to regain his composure. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It was thought that his symptoms were entirely gone but we now know that while they weren't severe, they do still exist. How much do you know about this disease Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Isn't it where they talk to themselves? Like multiple personalities?" Louis shifted in his seat, embarrassed by his obvious ignorance.

"That's a common thought but multiple personalities is not a symptom. They aren't necessarily talking to themselves either. In their mind, who they are talking to is a very real, separate person. The word 'schizophrenic' means 'split mind', meaning that their thoughts and feelings don't match up. They just don't act appropriately in certain situations. For the most part, schizophrenic people live normal lives. It's extremely complicated though, no two patients are the same."

"And Harry? You said he had a severe case." Louis asked nervously.

"It says here that his symptoms were incoherent language, inappropriate emotions, and vivid and frequent hallucinations and delusions. It appears he has Disorganized Schizophrenia."

"Hallucinations? Is he dangerous? Could he still live with me?"

"Most people tend to withdraw from society rather than lash out. He might have violent outbursts from time to time. It's usually drug users and alcoholics If he gets worse then I might have to advise moving him to a facility that can properly care for him. He'll have to come in at least once a week just as a precaution and so I can gauge his progression"

~

"Harry?" Louis locked the door once he got inside. There was no reply so he looked in Harry's room to see if he was still asleep. The bed was empty and unmade. Louis, beginning to panic, started throwing open door after door, making his way down the hall, calling Harry's name. He got to the last door, wishing Harry would be in the kitchen for some reason. To his relief, he was. Harry was standing on the counter, clutching a knife and smiling hopefully at...nothing.

"Harry?" Louis moved closer cautiously. "Harry give me the knife." But he just stood there. His green eyes welled up with tears and his smile widened.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Harry choked out, waving at the place he had been staring at. At that moment, he spotted Louis and hopped off the counter, throwing his arms around him. "Mum, I did it! I got three! I'm in!" Louis wrestled the knife from his grip and slid it on the counter, away from them.

"Harry, I'm not your mum. I'm Louis " He pulled back to look into Harry's eyes, searching for a glimmer of recognition. He found none.

~

Louis took Harry to his first therapy session at the end of the week. Doctor Payne, Liam as he liked to be called,, was conducting a group session and urged Louis to bring Harry. Louis waited in the car for over an hour until it was finished. He had hoped it would improve Harry's behavior and reduce the hallucinations. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. The ride home was filled with Harry muttering about how bootcamp was a success and how glad he was to be put with such talented people.

"Louis!" Harry scolded, looking at him with anger etched on his face.

"Yeah Haz?" He replied, casually using his old nickname and trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. It seemed as if he was back in touch with reality again. These moments didn't happen as frequently or as long as Louis would have liked.

"Why weren't you at rehearsals today? You know how much we need to practice now that we'r on the live shows!"

"Oh uh...sorry?" Louis shoulders slumped. He was hallucinating again.

~

The next week, Louis took Harry to group therapy again. This time though, he went inside to speak to Liam.

"Louis, nice to see you again! How are you?" Liam inquired politely.

"I could be better," He ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "I wanted to talk to you about Harry."

"Of course. He seems to be making friends within the group."

"He thinks he's in a band. I catch him singing, quite badly I might add, claiming to be practicing for 'live shows'. He's not getting better. If anything, he's gotten worse."

"These things take time. He's not going to get better overnight.''

"Yeah I know." He sighed, gazing over at Harry, who was with the blonde kid he had seen when he went to Liam's office the first time and a dark-haired boy. Liam noticed him looking and introduced them.

"That's Niall and Zayn. For some reason, Harry is absolutely infatuated with them." He nodded to each of them.

"Are they...do they have the same thing as Harry?" Louis asked.

"No, Niall has severe depression and Zayn in here as his rehabilitation for drug use. This is a very diverse group." Liam explained.

"He mentions them sometimes He says Niall has a great laugh and Zayn has the voice of an angel." Louis confessed.

"Oh how I wish that were true," Liam commented, his voice full of sympathy. "I've never seen Niall smile and Zayn hasn't spoken a word. I've got to go get this started so I'll see you later."

~

"You never have time for me anymore." Eleanor complained.

"You know I have my hands full right now," Louis defended himself, shifting his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"I haven't seen you in a week. A whole week Lou!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Harry-"

"It's all about Harry these days, isn't it!?" Eleanor interrupted him.

"He needs me!" Louis raised his voice.

"Well I need you too!" She shouted back. "Damnit Lou, I'm your girlfriend. I need you too."

"I'm sorry." He gave in, sighing and rubbing his temple. "How about you come over, yeah? I'll fix some dinner and it'll be like old times."

"What about Harry?"

"He's acting normal." Louis glanced in the living room at Harry, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "It's been one of his better days."

"Fine, I'll be there in fifteen." Eleanor agreed.

"Hey El?" Louis stopped her. 

"Yeah?"

"Love you." He waited for a reply but the line went dead. He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and went to the pantry in search of some pasta he could make. He was in the process of making the sauce when Harry strolled in, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there boobear," He passed by, smacking Louis' ass.

"Oh!" He jumped. "Hey. I was actually about tho call you in here. Could you set the table? El's coming over for dinner."

"Oh...her." Harry's face fell. "Did management send her?"

"What?" Louis questioned, stirring the sauce.

"It's okay, I understand that it's necessary." He let his hand linger on Louis' arm before letting three plates out.

"Louis had just poured the sauce in a bowl when there was a knock on the door.

"Haz, can you let her in?" Louis called over his shoulder. Harry did as he was asked and opened the door.

"Harry." Eleanor nodded her head in greeting.

"Eleanor."

"Where's Lou?" She peered over his shoulder.

"Kitchen." He glared at her. She pushed past Harry and went to find Louis.

"Hey babe!" Louis wiped his hands and kissed her on the cheek. Harry watched from the doorway, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

~

"So, how was your day?" Louis asked Eleanor.

"Fine, I went shopping and got some starbucks." She replied before popping a noodle in her mouth.

"Wow, shocker." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Her jaw dropped.

"It's not like you do that every single day. He replied sarcastically. "Louis, I don't understand why you don't just fire her."

"Harry!" Louis scolded, slamming his fork down.

"What? I know you love me, I don't see why you should keep pretending." He shrugged.

"Louis, what the hell is he talking about?" Eleanor demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Louis stammered truthfully.

"Oh please," Harry smirked. "Remember Leeds? I couldn't walk straight for a week."

"Louis!" Eleanor cried.

"Harry! Stop it!" Louis stood up, fuming.

"And remember when that fan filmed us kissing in Wellington?" Harry went on.

"El, I swear, that's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." Louis tried to calm her down. "I love you, only you!"

"You're so deluded!" Eleanor screamed at Harry, tears forming.

"Stop lying!" Harry shouted at Louis.

"Harry, you need to take your pills. Louis said firmly, reaching up in the cabinet to grab them.

"Fine! I'll take the whole damn bottle!" Harry grabbed them and ran to his room, slamming the door.

"I can't deal with this," Eleanor grabbed her bag. "We're over."

"No Eleanor, wait!" Louis ran after her.

~

"I should've been there." The tears dripped from Louis' face.

"You can't blame yourself." Doctor Lucas replied.

"I should have gone after him!" Louis sobbed. "It's my fault he's gone!"


End file.
